


the wind.

by AsiniePerson



Series: very short techno vent stories. [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Ghostblade, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Technoblade Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsiniePerson/pseuds/AsiniePerson
Summary: he feels alone.
Series: very short techno vent stories. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161635
Kudos: 27





	the wind.

It's another one of those nights.

The wind is flowing.

Too loud for his likings.

He feels sad.

Wait.

But Techno died 2 years ago.

So why didn't killing himself still escape from the pain?


End file.
